Predator and Prey
by Heart's Fate
Summary: It was one of those games they liked to play...EmmettxJacob.


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this pieces.

**Author Notes**: I did it. Emmett/Jacob for the lack that there was. I just hope it came out alright and you all enjoy it. Forgive me for the less the spectacular 'fight' scene. Also forgive if I missed characterized Emmett, it's my first time actually writing him. Constructive Critisim is welcomed and encouraged!

* * *

**Predator and Prey**

It was one of those games they liked to play.

Almost like playing cop and robber or car and mouse. This time they were predator and prey and Jacob Black just happened to be Emmett's prey tonight. The werewolf had taken off just seconds before at the lead the large vampire had given me. Emmett enjoyed this game. It was a test of strengths, which would dominant tonight: the predator or his prey.

Golden eyes stared briefly at the golden watch attached to his pale wrist, a playful smile coming to his lips. _Jacob had enough of a head start. _He thought, bending forward to touch the cool grass with his finger tips before taking off in the direction he had seen the young werewolf take.

The wolf's trail wasn't hard to find all the bear-like vampire needed to do was breathe in the despicable scent of the werewolf. Emmett raced through the trees, zigzagging this way and that as he followed the scent. It wasn't long before he found the russet-colored wolf. The vampire's smile only grew at the sight before he took flight, pouncing on the running creature with a hard tackle.

A soft grunt escaped the wolf as they collided with the grass-covered ground, though that did nothing to cushion the collision. With a chuckle Emmett stood first and stepped away, never taking his eyes away from his prey. A snare rumbled from the wolf as he strung up. The pair circled each other, sizing one another before Jacob grew impatient.

The wolf sprung forward and collided with Emmett's rock-like physique, spending the vampire back a few yards. Emmett could hear what sounded oddly like snickering from his wolf companion. Standing from the defenseless tree trunk he had indented Emmett raced forward, head bent forward as he sent the young wolf into another tree. Emmett's body shook with laughter and he hurried forward, grabbing onto russet fur and tossing the wolf away.

Blood spewed from small wounds on the wolfs' form as he stood his ground, glaring to the laughing golden eyes of the other. Emmett raised a hand to taunt the young wolf, who snared in reply. The game continuing on as Jacob gained the upper hand in the attacks until Emmett grabbed the wolf's neck, holding tightly as he slammed his body into the ground.

"I win." The vampire chuckled, not yet relinquishing his hold on the wolf's neck.

Jacob breathed heavily as he once again met those laughing golden eyes, a taunting smile on the vampire's lips. The wolf's form rippled as Jacob returned to his human form.

"Let me go." He snapped, clawing at the hands still holding his neck.

Emmett obliged, still smiling, as he sat beside the naked boy. "That was fun."

"Yeah, whatever." Jacob grumbled untying the pair of jeans he had brought with him.

He stood from the ground and hurried towards the shadows of the trees.

"Leaving already?" Emmett teased.

Anger filled eyes snapped back towards the vampire. "I need to change." He turned back and continued to the trees, "And a chance to breathe away from your horrible stench, not that it'll help since you're still here."

Emmett chuckled and sat, waiting for the young Quileute boy to return. It didn't take too long as Jacob emerged from the shadows of the forest, now clothed in just the jeans he had brought. Jacob returned, sitting a short distance from the vampire to stare at him.

Golden eyes watched as the young man sat in silence, "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?" Emmett asked.

Jacob's eyes narrowed in anger, "I'm not..." he blinked as Emmett was suddenly beside him. "Get away." He sneered, inching away from the vampire.

Emmett peered at the boy, Jacob fidgeting under the scrutinizing gaze. He opened his mouth to warn the vampire off only to be pushed harshly to the grown as cold lips pressed against his own. Jacob lied still was Emmett proceeded to kiss him, unsure of what to do until his senses got the better of him.

Jacob turned his head away quickly, "What the fuck was that?!" He yelled, glaring out into the forest darkness refusing to meet those laughing gold eyes.

"Didn't you like it?" Emmett's voice teased.

He sneered, "Of course not! Get off me."

His threatening tone died short as a groan escaped from the young man's mouth as Emmett grinded himself harshly against the fabric of Jacob's jeans.

"You don't want to play?" Emmett asked, returning Jacob's attention to his face.

"No." Jacob chocked out, ignoring the feeling raging in him. Everything about this wrong and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"What a shame. Oh well." Emmett smiled before once more pressing his cold lips against the younger man's.

Before Jacob could react, Emmett was gone. Already racing back to his washing himself of the wolf stench that would remain. The wolf lied in the grass confused as he glared up at the night's sky.

"Stupid bloodsucker."

**End**


End file.
